<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet Reunion by centip3dehearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722443">Bittersweet Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/centip3dehearts/pseuds/centip3dehearts'>centip3dehearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dan Vs.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom!Dan, But the Imposter is still stronger than Dan, Dan's needy and the Imposter is a smug little shit, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I might have exaggerated the height difference, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, top!Imposter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/centip3dehearts/pseuds/centip3dehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Dan really should've hid his journal in a different place this time...</p><p>The imposter returns, and Dan is pent up. Smut ensues. trans!Dan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Mandel/The Imposter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought it was about time to bring my favorite duo back :) This did end up quite a lot longer than anticipated, but I don't think anyone's complaining. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan stirred, a groan escaping him as he registered the dull, throbbing pain on the back of his skull. Memory hazy, he hesitantly sat up in bed. The room looked normal; His apartment hadn’t been redecorated and there wasn’t a man in a cat suit in his room. He did recall having another run-in with that… imposter, though he couldn’t quite recall the details.</p><p>Slowly, he stood, leaving the comfort of his bed and venturing towards the door, scratching at the scar on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Boo.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan was met with a (unfortunately) familiar figure, blue eyes calm and lips drawn up in a smug smile inches from his own face. He yelped and jumped back, eyes wide, struggling to see much in the darkness. Dan* simply chuckled, casually strutting towards his slightly shorter lookalike.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m all done here,” He tapped a confused Dan on the nose to punctuate his sentence, “So, if you don’t mind, I’ll be leaving.”</p><p>Dan* stepped towards the exit as Dan’s mind raced to understand what was happening. He shot his hand out and grabbed his imposter by the forearm, scowling.</p><p>“Wh- Get back here! Where do you think you’re going?!” Dan yelled, infuriated. This-- This <em>identity thief</em> knocked him out <em>again</em> and had the <em>audacity</em> to sneak into his home and… and <em>mess with his</em> <em>stuff</em>??? </p><p>Dan* laughed, stepping towards him.</p><p>“<em> Don’t be like that, Dan-o </em>. We both know you can’t beat me,” he wrenched the other man’s hand off his arm with a strength Dan didn’t know he possessed.</p><p>“And, anyways, I’ve already got what I want,” Dan watched with narrowed eyes as the imposter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book, waggling it in front of Dan’s face.</p><p>“You read my journal again??” The smaller man snarled, immediately reaching up to bat it out of Dan*’s <em>filthy mitts </em>, further enraged when he lifted the journal higher, dangling it just above Dan’s reach. He tucked it back into his pocket.</p><p>“It’s no use, Dan. I read it all already,” He grinned and moved closer to his counterpart, slowly backing him up against the wall.</p><p>“I. Know. <em>Everything </em>,” Dan* punctuated his words with stabs to the other’s chest, tone cheerful, “And there’s nothing you can do about it now!”</p><p>Dan growled as his back pressed against the wall, the cogs in his head turning at record speed. He couldn’t know that Dan* wasn’t just bluffing. A faint blush creeped onto his face at the thought of the other reading his journal again, knowing that he’d written some… rather <em>explicit </em>things… that may or may not have been directly related to his imposter.</p><p>“Oh yeah? <em>How do I know you aren’t bluffing? </em>” He challenged, tilting his head slightly upwards to meet Dan*’s blue gaze.</p><p>“Oh, Dan,” The imposter laughed, stepping even closer, leaning down slightly to place his left hand on the wall next to Dan, “Let’s just say I know some <em>rather embarrassing </em>things now. You wanna talk about any of that? Hmm? Dan-o?” He questioned, eyebrow raised cockily as he heard his counterpart’s breath hitch.</p><p>Reluctantly making eye contact, Dan scowled and clenched his fists, face reddening further, though it probably wasn’t visible in the darkness. Dan* <em>definitely </em>knew what he was doing if he had truly read the journal, and the smaller man couldn’t help but let his mind wander. A small part of him <em>sorta kinda wished Dan* would drop the act and just pin him against the wall and-- </em></p><p>Okay. Nope-- No more. He didn’t need to be fantasizing right now. Instead, Dan channeled his energy into being impossibly angry. All this thinking had taken a bit, though, and before he could respond, Dan* opened his <em>stupid </em>mouth again.</p><p>“I didn’t think so. I must say, it <em>is </em>flattering; I was sure you <em>really </em>hated me,” He turned away, but before he could move any further, a shout of rage erupted from beside him. In the blink of an eye, Dan was on him, biting and scratching like a feral animal.</p><p>His technique… wasn’t very effective. Dan* thought it was kind of cute, though; It <em>would </em>be fun to use the newfound information to his advantage to reduce Dan down to a <em>whining, whimpery mess, </em>breaking down his tough exterior and making him beg as revenge...</p><p>With ease, Dan* grabbed his opponent by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists down to prevent any more scratching. The green eyed man yelped in surprise as he collided with the floor, panting, eyes immediately widening at the position they were in. Nevertheless, he continued to thrash and struggle, growling.</p><p>“Get your filthy mitts off of me before I claw your eyes out!” He shrieked, yet settled down, aware that his struggling was futile.</p><p>“Listen here, pal,” Dan* leaned down, smirking, putting even more pressure on the other man’s wrists. His breath ghosted over Dan’s neck as he spoke, voice low, “<em> I know what you want, Dan,” </em>He released one of the smaller’s wrists and slowly wrapped his hand around Dan’s neck, barely applying any pressure, feeling his rapid heartbeat.</p><p>Dan felt a whine build in the back of his throat, breath stuttering again when he felt a large hand wrap around his neck. He squeezed his thighs together, seeking any sort of stimulation to relieve the heat building in his groin.</p><p>“<em> I can work with you if you just play nice for me, hmm? You do want this, right, Dan-o?” </em></p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut as he nodded meekly, the imposter’s smooth voice right next to his ear sending jolts of lust down his spine.</p><p>Dan* chuckled darkly, releasing his hold on the man’s throat.</p><p>“That’s it, there’s a <em>good boy </em>,” He purred, elated when his words were met with a whimper. Those two words made Dan’s mind feel all warm and hazy, and he wanted nothing more than for him to say it again and again and <em>again </em>as he sunk deep into subspace.</p><p>Sitting up to take a look at the man below him, the expression on Dan’s face stroked Dan*’s ego. His eyes were half lidded, face red hot, and his breathing was unsteady, trying to discreetly shuffle his legs together for an ounce of friction.</p><p>This didn’t go unnoticed by Dan* however, who grinned smugly once more as he stood, amused by how worked up Dan had gotten just from that.</p><p>Satisfied, he made his way toward the exit.</p><p>“This little altercation has been <em>lovely </em>, but I have places I need to be, so why don’t we pick this back up another time?” Dan* glanced back at the man on the ground, now propping himself up to gaze at the other, brows furrowed.</p><p>Without another word, Dan* stepped out and shut the door behind him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The days following the <em>incident </em>had not been fun at all. </p><p>As the clock struck 10 AM, the familiar buzzing of an alarm clock ripped Dan from his slumber, silenced by a fist as he roused. Grumbling, he sat up, dragging a hand down his face, and reaching for something on his nightstand.</p><p>He fumbled around for a small bottle and a glass of water, cursing as he struggled with the child-proof cap and tapped a small pill into his palm. Throwing it into the back of his mouth, he hastily took a big gulp of water, swallowing it and grimacing at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Five days.</p><p> </p><p>It had been five days, and every night, without fail, Dan got all hot and bothered thinking about the imposter, only to be frustrated beyond belief when he just <em>couldn’t cum </em>. </p><p>Of course, the most likely suspect was the new meds he’d just been put on. Some type of antidepressant, if he recalled correctly, that Elise had urged him to take. They… didn’t really do much. Sure, he’d lost his appetite and couldn’t climax, but he didn’t feel any better. Not even his testosterone shot, which typically shot his libido through the roof for a few days after, could cure him.</p><p>But, after 5 days of unintentional edging, Dan had worked himself up quite a bit, and was just about at his limit. Throughout the day, he’d find himself fantasizing about Dan*, rocking his hips unintentionally, or having to grind against his hand for a bit just to ease the throbbing heat.</p><p>He showered and ate breakfast, despite not being hungry, and lounged the rest of the day, dressed in only a large black hoodie and his favorite pair of gray boxers. Saturdays were meant for being lazy, anyways. </p><p>Now, at 6 PM, the sun was just barely beginning to set as Dan laid on the couch, idly flicking through channels on the television. Nothing interesting was on, and so he allowed his mind to wander. Unfortunately, it always circled back to his fantasies of the imposter, which really, <em>really </em>did not help his current situation...</p><p>So, desperate and pent-up, Dan decided to do something about it, even if it meant swallowing his pride. He sat up and fumbled for the phone, dialing the stupid bastard he’d been thinking of the whole week. It rang once, twice, and --</p><p>“<em> Hello? </em>” Dan* singsonged in that irritatingly suave voice of his. </p><p>“Get over here right now,” Dan had tried to come off as commanding, or even a bit threatening, but he sounded just a <em>little bit </em>desperate.</p><p>He could hear a faint chuckle through the receiver, “Aww, does Dan-o want to see me now? How adorable,” he teased, grinning and raising a brow as the other growled. Dan* <em>was </em>planning to swing by tomorrow, but getting called by Dan directly was even better.</p><p>“Just get over here already! And shut up!,” He snapped, slamming the phone down and ending the call. Huffing, he sat back down on the couch, changing the channel to something<em> tolerable </em>before he laid back and tossed an arm over his eyes, his other hand wandering downwards. </p><p>Sighing in relief, he touched himself through the fabric, feeling just how wet he already was, fingers ghosting over his labia and engorged clit. It was going to take a bit for Dan* to get over there; He figured the least he could do was get ready. </p><p>By the time he heard a knock on the front door, his face was flushed and sweaty, the wetness in his boxers beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. He nearly jumped at the sudden sound, adrenaline shooting through him. Composing himself the best he could, he stomped over to the door, yanking it open. </p><p> </p><p>To no one’s surprise, Dan* stood outside the apartment, smirking and curiously observing the smaller man’s current state. The blue eyed man was dressed in his work clothes, as always, and stepped inside the moment Dan opened the door.</p><p>Before Dan got a chance to speak, he was pinned against the now-shut front door by hands on his hips. </p><p>“Long time no see, Dan-o,” He grinned even as the shorter man grabbed the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Dan huffed, rolling his eyes, “Anyways-- You’ve got to.. help me, now, because this is your fault,” he grumbled, stumbling over his words a bit. How was he supposed to explain himself?</p><p>The imposter tilted his head questioningly, tone purposefully oblivious,</p><p>“I haven’t done anything,” He stated, the hands on Dan’s hips slowly sliding further down.</p><p>He gripped the collar of Dan*’s shirt tighter, scowling, </p><p>“Yes you have! You had to come over and-- and do that <em>thing </em>, just to torture me because you <em>knew </em>my meds--”</p><p>“You’re medicated?” Dan* cut him off, causing him to grit his teeth.</p><p>“My meds…” His green gaze drifted off to the side, refusing to meet the other’s eyes,</p><p>“My meds won’t let me cum. S-So… you have to help me now, because you did this. And it’s been 5 days. And I haven’t been able to once,” he mumbled, hands falling to his imposter’s shoulders.</p><p>Now <em>this </em>interested Dan*. Had their encounter really affected Dan that much? Had he been unintentionally edging himself for five days? It certainly explained a lot.</p><p>His smirk split into a grin as he chuckled lowly, pressing the smaller man further against the wall as he lifted his hips up so he could wrap his legs around his waist for support. As his hands found his way to Dan’s ass and groped him roughly, he leaned in to force the other to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Dan, I’ll help. You’ll just have to ask first,” He said, studying the other’s frustrated expression.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dan narrowed his eyes, interrupted by a pair of lips pressing urgently onto his own. He froze up, perhaps in shock, but melted the instant Dan* tugged him closer by his hips. His own hands found their way to the taller man’s hair, softly tugging on the raven-black strands to ground himself as he sighed into the kiss. </p><p>Soon, however, Dan had to pull away from the heated embrace to tip his head back in bliss, swallowing a moan. His counterpart had pressed his denim-clad knee up against his groin <em>just right </em>, and his hips bucked, seeking more stimulation.</p><p>Dan* smirked at the display, burying his face in the other’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses up his jaw before biting down softly. Dan let out a barely-audible moan, tilting his head to the opposite side to give the imposter better access. Taking his eagerness as a sign to continue, Dan* decided to relocate them.</p><p>Getting a better grip on Dan, the taller man carried him backwards towards the couch. Sitting back on the surprisingly-spacious piece of furniture, he tugged the man atop him closer so that he was straddling him properly. Dan was confused for a moment, but quickly recovered, head foggy with lust. </p><p>He gasped as warm hands slipped under the waistband of his boxers, groping his bare skin, slowly tugging down the fabric. </p><p>“Let’s get this off, hmm?” Dan* spoke right into the other’s ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe to distract him as the boxers were discarded. The only response he got was an incoherent mumble as Dan tried to slip a hand down to relieve himself, only to have it batted away as his hips were held firmly in place. </p><p>“Hey! What gives?” He whined, involuntarily attempting to rock his hips.</p><p>“You’ve got to beg first, silly,” The imposter stated, marking up the green eyed man’s neck.</p><p>“I do <em>not </em>beg,” He growled, hands balling up into fists behind his counterpart’s back.</p><p>“Oh, no, you don’t get it,” Dan* chuckled, grinning dangerously and purring right into Dan’s ear,</p><p>“I’m going to <em>make </em>you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” The smaller man huffed, turning his face away from Dan*, obediently keeping his hips still even as the other’s hands roamed his body and lips pressed hotly against his neck and jaw.</p><p>“We both know that isn’t true,” He brought one hand upwards to tug at Dan’s hair, wrenching his head back to give him more room to work and drawing a soft whimper from the other, “Did you touch yourself to the thought of me, hm?”</p><p>A jolt of arousal ran through his body, the shame making his face impossibly hotter. However, Dan refused to meet his imposter’s eyes.</p><p>“Fuck off,” he grumbled, barely audible.</p><p>Dan* grabbed the other’s jaw and turned his head towards his own, “Answer the question, Dan,” he ordered, tone dipping down dangerously near the end of his sentence.</p><p>The forceful touch and rough voice made Dan whine as he looked down shamefully, clenching his fists and biting his lip.</p><p>“Yeah…” He admitted, voice pitched slightly upwards, letting out an uneven breath.</p><p>Chuckling, the taller man released his grip on the other.</p><p>“God, you’re such a slut, aren’t you? You couldn’t help but think of <em>me, </em>” Dan* purred, running his hands down the other’s inner thighs as he continued, tantalizingly close to the throbbing heat, “‘Cause you love the way my voice sounds, how my hands feel on you, how im <em>so </em>much stronger, that I could easily <em>pin you down and fuck you until you can’t think, </em>” he cooed, recalling what Dan had written in his journal.</p><p>Dan whined, huffing with frustration. The taller’s hands were <em>so close </em>to where he needed them he could feel the heat they radiated, the dirty talk doing wonders in making him feel warm and floaty. With half-lidded eyes, he reached down and attempted to touch himself once more.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Dan* was quick in grabbing the other’s wrist and stalling any movement, a smug smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>“All you have to do is ask for it nicely,” he grinned, continuing to tease the smaller man.</p><p>Choking out a whine, Dan gritted his teeth. No, he would <em>not </em>beg, but his options were limited and his mind was clouded with arousal. Sucking in a breath, gaze downcast, he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please… </em>” he mumbled, tone softer than usual. </p><p>“Please <em>what </em>?” Dan* pressed, cocking a brow.</p><p>Dan made a noise of frustration and buried his face into the man’s neck.</p><p>“Please.. touch me. I need it,” the smaller man finally whined, lifting his head a bit to shoot a glance at his imposter, who looked impossibly satisfied.</p><p>“There we go, that’s a good boy,” he praised, <em>finally </em>slipping a hand down to feel the dripping folds. Dan let out a soft cry of surprise, dropping his forehead to the other’s shoulder, hips beginning to rock subconsciously.</p><p>“<em> So sensitive </em>,” Dan* teased, an idea sparking in his brain. He gripped his counterpart’s hips firmly once more, guiding them down so that he could grind against him. The rough material felt <em>wonderful </em>on Dan’s sensitive heat, and he immediately caught on, slowly rolling his hips, face hot with embarrassment as he rode the man’s denim-clad thigh. Soft moans and whimpers leaked from his mouth into his imposter’s ear, a wet spot quickly forming on the jeans.</p><p>“God, you’re so cute when you’re needy,” he chuckled, relishing in the noises his enemy was making. “That feel nice, Dan?”</p><p>Squeezing his thighs around the other, Dan nodded quickly, loosening his hold on the back of the other’s hair and shirt</p><p>“Mnhh… f-feels good,” he mewled, grinding down harder and moaning, putty in Dan*’s arms.</p><p>“That’s it, there’s a good boy,” Dan* purred, trailing a hand down the other’s body. The smaller man gasped as two fingers were pressed into him easily, whimpering and pressing his face against the other’s shoulder. Despite his own aching length, Dan* laughed as he pressed his fingers deep inside of the other man, his palm rubbing against his sensitive clit. Rutting against him, Dan wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck.</p><p>“Ghh.. Need-- Mh..! Need m-more,” He stuttered, interrupted by his own moaning, breathing erratic as Dan* thrusted his fingers into him steadily.</p><p>Suddenly, Dan* dropped him gently onto the couch, sliding off onto the floor and kneeling, arms wrapped around the smaller man’s thighs. He smirked at the sight before him; he’d never seen Dan look so undone, eyes heavy lidded as he stared into his enemy’s blue-eyed gaze.</p><p>Without another word, Dan* took the other’s sore clit into his mouth and sucked lightly, slipping his two fingers back between the dripping folds. His counterpart threw his head back and whimpered, hips bucking uncontrollable at the intense stimulation. Dan* continued, eating the other out sloppily and thrusting his fingers quicker. In no time at all, the smaller man was an absolute mess, moans flowing uninhibited from his open mouth. He squirmed beneath the imposter, the hot, slick muscle overstimulating his sensitive cunt. Strong hands pinned his hips down as Dan* mercilessly persisted, curling his fingers upwards experimentally.</p><p>When Dan threw his head back and let out a particularly throaty moan, he knew he’d found what he was looking for. However, after a few more thrusts, he pulled away completely, drawing a noise of desperation from the other.</p><p>The smaller man grabbed at the other’s hair and urgently dragged him closer, only for his hands to be grabbed and wrenched away. Dan* chuckled lowly and kissed down his counterpart’s thigh.</p><p>“I haven’t given you permission to cum yet, Dan-o,” he grinned evilly, watching the others expression contort in frustration.</p><p>“<em> Please </em>! P-Please, lemme cum,” Dan whined pitifully, feeling as though he could cry. He needed release so badly.</p><p>“Aww, you really want it that bad? You want me to fuck you, babe?” The imposter cooed, pressing his cheek against the warm skin of Dan’s inner thigh. To be honest, he was relieved -- The tightness in his pants had past the point of being uncomfortable.</p><p>“<em> Yes! </em>I n-need it.. need t’ cum. Please, I’ll be s-so good,” he whimpered, words sounding slightly slurred. His mind felt so empty, his body hot and tongue heavy in his mouth. </p><p>Dan* chuckled and stood, shedding his own clothes before climbing onto the couch and pinning the smaller man down. Taking his own length in hand, he dragged the tip slowly down his counterpart’s wet slit teasingly.</p><p>“You ready?” He got into position, nibbling lightly at Dan’s earlobe. The only response he got was an enthusiastic nod as the other threw his arms around his neck.</p><p>He pressed in, slowly bottoming out, forcing a whine from Dan, who shuddered beneath him as he was stuffed full. Dan* cursed under his breath, overtaken by the hot tightness of the smaller man. Slowly, he began thrusting into the other.</p><p> </p><p>Each roll of his hips knocked Dan slightly upwards, eyes fluttering in pure bliss. Sharp moans escaped from behind gritted teeth as the smaller man tried to hold back his frantic keens, flowing directly into his imposter’s ear, egging him on. Suddenly, he jolted and let out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan. </p><p>Dan* smirked and angled his hips more, ruthlessly thrusting right into the bundle of nerves that shot intense pleasure up the other man’s spine, leaning in close to mark up Dan’s neck and growl into his ear.</p><p>“Such a <em>good boy </em>, you take me so well.” The words made Dan <em>melt </em>, going almost completely limp as his imposter thrusted into him, any coherent thought drowned out by the overwhelming desire to be submissive. Small, embarrassing noises being forced out of him every time the other nudged against his sweet spot.</p><p>“You just love being filled up, don’t you, babe? You want me to fuck you ‘till you can’t think, ‘cus it just feels so good?” He cooed, taking the smaller man’s wrists and pinning them against the couch. Dan keened and nodded, letting out a whimpered “<em> mm-hmm </em>” as he squirmed beneath him, squeezing his thighs around the taller man, a slight arch in his back. Sweat plastered his hair against his forehead, a light sheen of perspiration coating the two men’s bodies.</p><p>“You’re so adorable when you’re all slutty like this, Danny,” Dan* snickered, licking a stripe up his counterpart’s neck and pressing sloppy kisses down his jaw. He cherished the way Dan met his thrusts, his beautifully desperate whines, how perfect he looked beneath him, red-faced and dizzy with arousal. Biting down hard at the crook of his neck made the smaller man jolt, letting out a cry of pleasure. </p><p>“<em> God, your moans sound so fucking cute,” </em>The larger man muttered, driving harder into the body under him, now chasing his own pleasure, releasing his counterpart’s wrists and holding his hips hard enough to bruise. Dan mewled in embarrassment, immediately wrapping his arms around his imposter’s neck, hands scrabbling at the other’s slick back. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the smaller man’s panting got deeper, louder, and Dan* knew he was close. Glancing down, Dan* dragged one hand down to his enemy’s groin, stimulating the sensitive, erect nub. </p><p>“<em> Ple-Ahhn--! p-please, nghhh.. please, please,” </em>Dan chanted, babbling out begs and pleads, stuttered cries of <em>harder, faster, more. </em>The heat building inside him was all-consuming, intensified by his denied state.</p><p>“<em> You gonna cum, hm, babe? So good for me… </em>” He grinned, despite his own current state, grinding deep against the other’s sweet spot, </p><p>“<em> Go ahead, cum on my cock like a good little slut </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The dirtytalk pushed Dan over the edge, his head thrown back as his panting got heavier and heavier, climaxing with a loud, pleasured cry, nearly sobbing at the ecstasy. He desperately tugged at his own hair, hips spasming uncontrollably, muscles contracting <em>deliciously </em>around his imposter.</p><p>“There you go, <em>F-Fuck </em>…” Dan* grit out, thrusting <em>harder </em>and then <em>faster </em>as he chased his own climax. The man beneath him whimpered incoherently, pitiful noises leaking from his mouth as the imposter fucked him through his orgasm. </p><p>Finally, Dan* came, dropping his head to the crook of his counterpart’s neck as his hips stuttered, clenching his teeth posessively around Dan’s neck. Dan keened in pleasure-pain, beginning to come down from his peak, eyes rolling back as the taller man buried himself to the hilt and released, pumping him full of warmth.</p><p>For a moment, the only sound in the room was their own heavy breathing. Dan* collected himself as best he could and slowly pulled out, making the other shudder and wince slightly from overstimulation as cum slowly leaked out of him. </p><p>They locked eyes, staring into the other’s hooded gaze for a split second before Dan* closed the distance, capturing the smaller man in a heated kiss. Dan sighed happily, hands grasping weakly at the other’s hair.</p><p>It was over far too quick, however, as Dan* pulled back to reposition them, spooning the shorter man from behind, wrapping an arm around his waist. His counterpart nuzzled back into the touch, expression exhausted but content.</p><p>“Was that good, babe?” Dan* asked softly, gently kissing over the purpling bruises he’d left on the other’s neck and jaw.</p><p>He nodded shakily, still coming down from the intense orgasm that had sapped him of all his energy. </p><p>“Nhh… Yeah…” He mumbled, eyes fluttering as his breathing evened out. The cool air of his apartment felt wonderful against his overheated, sticky skin. </p><p> </p><p>Dan* chuckled lightly, pulling the other closer and snuggling against him as Dan’s eyes finally fell shut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>